


Being With You Can Give Me a Migraine

by The_Moon_Writer



Series: This Is Not How You Hit On Your Other Self (but oh, does he try anyways) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale, Alternate Universe - Reapertale, M/M, Police Criminal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Moon_Writer/pseuds/The_Moon_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it's not TOO bad, right? The situation, I mean. Geno getting caught too much and having to spent goodness knows how long in a lot of prisons might not be so bad....maybe? The fact that he ended up at a prison with a jerk of an officer might not help, though... Maybe he shouldn't have done all those crimes...<br/>First impressions always stick with you, am I right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(in which i have no idea what i'm doing and that impressions thing is absolutely true for me right now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being With You Can Give Me a Migraine

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh an afterdeath story??? this is my first time really goodness  
> pls forgive me i have no idea how they’ll really act oh my g o s h  
> this is all over the place ahhh  
> i know it's not actual romance but please let me live  
> also i apologize for any oocness that is sure to come. i also do not curse on a daily basis, so it may or may not feel out of place. ye. just saying. and i did this without properly planning so forgive me if something doesn’t make sense. you can point it out, though, just so that i may or may not rewrite that part.  
> if it's requested enough, i maaaaay do a little one shot series of them being idiots and jerks. but who knows.  
> for @nekophy on tumblr

Nothing was okay.

Well, of course nothing was okay; he got caught, hadn’t he?

Geno stared straight ahead, resolute, as he was handed from one guard to the other. Day after day, he was transferred to a new location, the higher ups declaring it would, well, “be better” to send him to a more secured place than the last.

Which, honestly, made it extremely hard to figure out a plan on how to get out of the prisons. There was one time where he had just got all the supplies needed for a break out, hiding them where no one else would find them, and suddenly, officers were at his cell, demanding for him to get out. And there was another time where he got caught and was sent immediately away because of how “dangerous” the equipment was, but that’s another story altogether.

Right now, the police officer in front of him was still staring at the piece of paper that was in his hands since practically ten minutes ago, droning on and on about his misdeeds and his punishments for them. Geno had heard them almost a million times and merely zoned out when he started talking about his 13th attack.

As Geno spaced out, the police officer shifted his eyes toward him and cracked a grin. Oh, he now knew what he was dealing with. He might be fun to mess around.

The officer cleared his nonexistent throat and said loudly, “It also says here you are to be remaining here for…” He inspected the number. “...496,962,750 years. Hope you brought a game or something, ‘cause that’s gonna be a while.”

Geno gave a start. He became incredulous as he slammed his hands onto the desk that stood between the two of them, standing up to glare hatefully. The officer held up a skeletal hand to the other guards that were near the door when they began to move to restrain the prisoner. “That’s not my time! Are you braindead?”

“Hm? Oh! Heh, silly me,” he chuckled. He looked back at his small stack of papers, flipping through it. He stopped at one part and looked back up, grinning. “Yeah, you’re right--that wasn’t it. It’s actually...300,500 years. Huh, I was just a little off.”

_“Just a little?"_  Geno snapped, flabbergasted. “Ha! You’re _still_ off, asshole! I only have 10,000 more years until I’m off; I already served 45,000 years!”

“Are you sure? Hm...I think you missed it by a mile, to be honest,” the officer mused, smiling slyly.

Geno blinked, confused and deflating after the rush of adrenaline. “W-what do you mean? You _know_ I’m right! It says so on the official paper-looking thing!” He pointed to the papers, glaring defiantly. “ _You_ were the one that missed it by a mile!”

“Heh heh, nope. Not at all, pal.” He turned the papers around for Geno to see, pointing a phalanx bone at a paragraph. As Geno tried to get closer (all the while still glaring. He’s really going at him, huh?), the police officer said, “See this? _This_ is how much time you’re getting.”

Geno shot a suspicious look at him before turning his attention to the blob of words in front of him. He read, out loud, “For these misdeeds done in the multiverse of all ‘Undertale,’ including thereafter in multiple safe prisons, Genocide Sans the Skeleton will hereby serve in ‘Reap and Sow Prison’ for…” His eyes widen. “....Three...hundred...thousand…” He looked up slowly to the police officer, noticing his grin. “...And five hundred years.”

“Huh, what d’ya know,” the officer said mildly, lazily tapping his chin bone in thought, “that’s just what I said before. Imagine that.” He leaned in close, taking the stack from Geno’s slackened grip carefully, and smile cunningly. He said, softly, “300,500 years.”

“I…how…?” Geno trailed off, eyebrow ridge furrowing as he was trying to process the probably-not-a-mistake-anymore mistake. “That...that’s impossible! I’ve--I’ve seen my years! I’ve been counting down, planning what I was going to do after I got out, and--and--!”

“Sorry, buddy, I don’t make the rules.” The officer shrugged. His eyes lit up all of a sudden, and his never-ending grin widened. “Oh, wait--I kinda do, actually.”

Geno gaped in shock. “You...you…!” There was nothing to say, though.

The officer snickered. “Me? Eh, maybe.” He stood up from his chair slowly, popping his bones as he stretched (eugh, disgusting). “Welp, I better show you to your cell. Come along,” he said, already behind Geno. Geno flailed slightly as he turned around, but then he sneered, huffing.

“As if I’m going anywhere with you, you prick.”

“Don’t like me, yet?” The officer winked. “We’ll change that. But if you don’t want me to show you, I’ll let someone else do that.” He nodded to the guards.

“Whatever, you jerk,” Geno muttered vehemently, clenching his hands that were at his side into fists.

The police officer chuckled. While walking out, he added, “By the way, my name is Death--chief cop of Reap and Sow Prison. Nice to meet cha, Geno.” He ignored Geno’s yell of disapproval. “Hope you like your stay--it’s gonna be awhile, after all.”

Geno was then left with two guards, staring after the retreating back of Death himself. “...I hate my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> so....that happened.  
> again, if anything looks or sounds weird, i apologize. i also encourage you to point them out, because maybe i'll see why that part is absolutely horrid. thank you for reading! hopefully this isn't gonna be my only work in this fandom.


End file.
